No Matter What
by amanda126
Summary: Aaron comes to realise something...sorry guys this is my first fanfiction not sure its any good plz read and review let me know what you all thought


It had been six months since Aaron and Jackson finally got their acts together and started seeing each other. Over the six months they've had some rocky patches. It was never going to be plain sailing for these two after all. They've had numerous rows and several break up's but they always forgave each other and got back on track. And now things seemed to be looking up for the boys, they were happy and Aaron wouldn't admit it, they were in love. The whole village could see they were in love, so why couldn't Aaron say it, Jackson found himself wondering sometimes.

It was Friday evening and both boys had been working all day and had not seen each other since Aaron had left Jackson at Dale Head that morning after walking to work together. Aaron had finished up at the garage around 5:30,he had called into Dale Head after he left to see Jackson. Stepping inside Aaron pulled a face at the sound of Girls Aloud baring away on the radio but that face turned to a very big smile when he seen Jackson standing with his back to him, singing along to the lyrics and doing a bit of a dance as well. Sensing his presence, Jackson straighten up and turned to face him with a sheepish smile.

'_ehh wh-what you doin ere?' _he asked. With that said Aaron pulled a face again and said, _'oh wel if you don't wanna see me al be off ' _and he turned on his heels and headed for the door. Jackson however, was quick to tell him otherwise, _'Aaron!…Don't 's up?'. _

Before turning round Aaron had to wipe the smile that had appeared from ear to ear off his face, because just hearing Jackson say his name made him smile and his heart skip a beat. _'nothing'_, he replied _'Just wanted to see if ya fancied a pint in the woolie if ya were done ere', _he said, pointing round him to emphasise that he meant the house.

'_Yeah gimmie 5 and we can get goin'_ he said as he turned round to pack up his stuff.

It wasn't long till Jackson was locking up the house for the night, and they were on their way up the road to the woolie. As they reached the woolpack Jackson had been asking Aaron how his day had been, but he was obviously not paying any attention to him_. 'Aaron', _Jackson said while waving his hand in front of his face to catch his attention. Shaking his head slightly pulling himself from his thoughts, he looked up at Jackson and saw the worry in his eyes quickly replied, _'Sorry was just thinking'. _

'_Don't think too much ya might hurt yourself'_, Jackson said with a cheeky grin, and was glad to see it mirrored on Aaron_. 'So are we going in for that pint or what'_, he continued. Aaron who was now looking at his shoes rather than Jackson said '_do you mind if we just go back to smithy I'm in the mood for it now and besides I wana talk to ya', _finally raising his head to loo at Jackson, who was looking rather confused_, 'we an talk in the pub', _he said.

'_I know but I'd rather do it at smithy'._ Realising Aaron had something he wanted to get off his chest and could only do that in the privacy of his own home and not in the woolpack were all the village gossips would be watching, Jackson agreed. They walked in silence the smithy, they had the place to themselves as Paddy and Rhona were at the hospital having a check up done on the baby. Sitting on the couch Aaron turned to look at Jackson, he took a deep steadying breath and Jackson was becoming worried now, but then Aaron spoke, _'I Love you'._

Saying Jackson was shocked by this would have been an understatement, so he just looked on hoping Aaron would continue which he did after a few more steadying breaths. He was nervous, he was afraid of Jackson rejecting him but he need to tell him. So he continued _'I know I've done a lot of bad things in the past, decking you being one of them',_ At the mention of hitting him Aaron had to drop his gaze from Jackson again, he was so ashamed of what he did and he'd never forgive himself or it. Looking at Jackson again he went on, _' I've hurt you in more ways than I ever thought possible and I swear to you I never wanted to. You mean so much to me, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or cause you pain. You were there for me through everything, when I needed ya, even after everything I'd done….I didn't understand why you did at the time but I was grateful you did because I don't think I would of coped with out you', _Jackson was still looking at him shock evident on his face and tears begining to form in his chocolate brown pools that Aaron loved. _'I'm so sorry, I'll never forgive myself for all the hurt and pain I caused you and I'm sorry I didn't realise this sooner, maybe I could of saved you some of that pain and I wouldn't blame you if you told me it was too little too late', _Jackson was now shaking his head at that because it wasn't. _'but I need you to know'_, Aaron went on. '_I need you to know, I Love you Jay, I always have and I always will. I don't ever wana go a day without seeing your smiling face because if I'm honest, ever since I met you in bar west and you were wearing that red checked shirt I love and cut in front of me at the bar for change for the pool table', _Jackson let out a small laugh at that he remembers it like it was yesterday and is glad Aaron does too. '_ever since then it's the reason I get up in the morning. You're the reason I get up up in the morning'. With_ all that said Aaron took a deep breath and looked at Jackson waiting for his response. He didn't have to wait long because the next thing he knew, he was being pushed into the back of the couch Jackson on top of him, his hands cupping his face and their tongues battling for control. Pulling away, gaining himself a groan of disappointment from his boyfriend, Jackson looked deep into Aaron's blue eyes and said, _'I Love you too, and no matter what I'm always here for you I promise'. _With that said both boys were now smiling at each other, this was it they thought this is all we need, each other. Leaning down Jackson kissed Aaron again, a slow and tender kiss to show all the love they had for each other, and nothing would ever take it away from them,

Needless to say they never did go for that pint in the woolie.


End file.
